Normal
by BethNee
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy became unlikely friends after the war. All Harry wants is a normal relationship with Ginny. But with handsome Draco around, that's never going to happen! Please review if you liked it


_This story is the result of too much sugar, a vain attempt at curing writer's block, and the prospect of actually not being single for once. Enjoy. Or don't. Whatever._

_Warning: SLASH! That's boy on boy action people. Not huge slash, but slash all the same._

_Dedicated to: Me! I'm so self-centered.. no, actually, dedicated to my 'friend' Ryan. Friend being the operative word._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, would I be writing fanfiction about it??_

HDHDHDHDHD

Normal  


"You're wrong."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I'm always right."

"You arrogant sod!"

"Thanks."

Draco Malfoy grinned as his friend scowled in exasperation. You never won against a Malfoy- Harry should've learned that by now. It was ironic, when the war ended, that they found comfort in eachother's friendship. The inevitable banter darted between them, but the insults lacked their previous malice.

"You're welcome." Harry finally replied, smiling wryly, and Draco's grin widened. It was also ironic, that the Slytherin would grin freely in front of his supposed arch-enemy, but not his parents. One of whom, was in Azkaban. The other, Narcissa Malfoy, wanted nothing to do with her son any longer, for some unknown reason.

"You might want to continue with the paper, now we've established that you're wrong." Draco said, gesturing lazily at the abandoned quill and parchment on Harry's lap.  
"No thanks, Draco. I'm going home. It's getting late, and Ginny'll be worried." The Gryffindor replied, removing the writing materials and getting to his feet.  
"Why should she be worried? You're only writing an important paper for work, with your devilishly handsome partner." The blonde stated, and Harry smiled weakly. Draco briefly remembered the day he sauntered into the office to see Harry Potter seated at the desk next to his own, absentmindedly using his wand to draw shapes in the air. It was from that moment on that their friendship had really escalated.

"Actually, we had a fight this morning, so she probably thinks I'm out drinking or having an affair." Harry explained, shoving the parchment into the back pocket of his scruffy jeans.  
"Having an affair? It's not like you two are married." Draco said, in a slightly questioning tone of voice. The raven-haired wizard sighed and shook his head.  
"No, but Ginny really wants us to be. She's constantly dropping hints; it's actually getting quite annoying." He replied, and the other wizard found himself smiling, although he had no clue as to why.  
"So you don't want to marry her then?" He asked.  
"No!" Exclaimed Harry, walking towards the front door of Draco's apartment.  
"Do you love her?" Questioned the blonde, and Harry's piercing emerald eyes locked with his own.  
"I'm not sure. I used to think I did.. " He said after a few moments, and allowed his gaze to drop to the ground.  
"Then why are you still with her?" Asked Draco.  
"Because I just want to be normal!"

"Normal?" Draco's voice was suddenly full of concern, and Harry's eyes filled with tears.  
"Yes, normal! I want just one aspect of my life to be normal: to live with a girl, get married to her and have kids. And yet.. it looks like I won't even be granted that." He explained, choking up towards the end of his sentence.  
"Why not?" Asked Draco, and took a few steps towards Harry, who backed up against the door.  
"Because.. " He inhailed deeply as the Slytherin closed the majority of the gap between them, so that they were merely inches apart.  
"You can tell me, Harry. I'm your friend now, right?" He said quietly, but Harry defiantly shook his head.  
"I definately can't tell you!" He cried.

Tears now rolled freely down the Gryffindor's face, and Draco longed to understand why. He reached out a pale thumb and wiped away one of the tears: a blemish marring perfection, or so he thought. Never before had he associated perfection with Harry Potter, but as his silver eyes glanced over the wizard, perfection seemed the only fitting word. He held his breath and moved closer, his hand resting on Harry's waist. The Gryffindor made no objection, and relaxed at the touch. Draco placed his other hand behind Harry's head, feeling his soft hair, and brought their lips together softly. For a moment, Harry's eyes widened, but after a few seconds heallowed his eyes to flutter closed. Draco did the same, and felt Harry's hands on his neck and back. As they kissed, a floodgate of suppressed emotions burst inside of the Slytherin. His heart beat faster and faster, and he wanted nothing more than to stay like that forever, but then Harry pulled away.  
"That's why I'm not normal." He said quietly, blushing. Draco caressed his face gently.  
"I guess that means I'm not normal either." 

"I really should be getting home now." Harry insisted, sitting up hastily. Draco pulled him back down onto the bed and kissed him deeply. The Gryffindor laughed and brushed a few loose strands of blonde hair out of the other wizard's mercury eyes.  
"I suppose there's really no point. Ginny will leave me once she finds out about this anyway." He gestured to the two of them, and Draco propped himself up on one elbow.  
"You can live here if you like. I'm offering purely as a friend, you understand." He explained, and Harry continued to smile.  
"I guess not being normal isn't so bad really." The brunette said.  
"Nobody's normal, Harry. Some people are just better at hiding it than others." Draco laced his fingers with Harry's, and the two wizards laid there until a frantic Ginny began to hammer on the front door, screaming 'I know Harry's in there, so open up!' But even then, Harry wasn't too bothered- because now he had someone to be not normal with. 

So yousee,not being normal is rather enjoyable, when a good-looking blonde offers to not be normal with you. 

HDHDHDHDHD

_Could be better, could be worse. It's fairly late at_ _night now, and I have a 3000 word essay due in soon. Review if you liked it, or even if you hated it. I have my fire extinguisher ready to douse the flamers. _

_By the way, this friggin thing is messing up my work, and won't let me type elipses. You know, the dot dot dot .. it's only putting two dots in. And its cutting words out too. Does anyone know why?_


End file.
